


The Red Mane

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Pirate Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly is sent to be a governess for the McCready family on the distant, irrelevant Isle of Purgatory after the Earp family’s fortunes sour.Her life is boring and her future uncertain. That is, until a red haired pirate suddenly, and accidentally, pulls her into a life of adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I got this comment on one of my Diversion and Distraction stories:
> 
> “I absolutely love these one shots you write!! and the scenarios you picture are always so different and interesting. have you ever considered having a pirate AU for example? ”
> 
> I’m like, sure? Why not?
> 
> So here we are.

**The Red Mane**

“Don’t run along there! You know those rocks aren’t- Oh, why do I even bother.”

Waverly Earp tried shouting a warning to the two small children running along the rocky coast. Just watching the waves wouldn’t be any trouble, but obviously children that age immediately set about chasing each other and looking for treasures. If she didn’t do something within the next ten or so minutes, one or both would probably get themselves lost or stuck in the rocks.

“Because you know Lady August would kill you if either of them get hurt?” Her friend Christine (Chrissy to friends though) piped up from where she was leaning against a rock, sketching the seashore.

“Hush Chrissy. That’s none of your concern anyways.” Waverly dismissed her concerns. “Why are you even out here, anyway? Don’t you have work of your own?”

“The lord and lady don’t mind me putting off my work a little. Because they know if I do my work, you won’t be doing yours.” She replied.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Waverly indignantly protested.

“It means that if I don’t keep you focused, then you will wander off, like the children themselves, and attempt to catalogue local flora and fauna. Or perhaps” Chrissy affected an imitation of Waverly’s excited voice. “Record another local legend. Or maybe even translate a tribal language.” She began to excitedly gesture as she shouted.

“Alright, that is quite enough Christine.” Waverly scolded her. “I do not act like that. Perhaps I wish to stimulate my intellect, but I am quite dignified even when I do so. Certainly more so than your adventures with the local gentlemen. And, I do not need supervised performing my duties.”

“Oh?” Chrissy smirked. “Then where, pray tell, are the children right now?”

“They are-“ Waverly looked around, realizing quickly that they were out of sight. “Well this is your fault Christine Nedley! You should find them!”

“I suspect that I will be.”

The two began to search. Fortunately, it didn’t take long at all to find which rock the pair were hiding behind.

“The lord and lady also don’t always appreciate how much dirt and bruises the children come back with. They suspect that you have not been instructing Alice-Michelle on how to remain ladylike. And that you have, in fact, been letting her play at sparring with with Walter.”

“Thank you Chrissy.” Waverly suddenly looked pleased, like a question had just been answered. She grabbed two nearby sticks. “Alice, Walter.” She shouted to the children, who immediately looked her way from the pile of debris they had been sifting through for lost treasures. “Touchè.” She threw them the sticks.

Alice-Michelle wasted no time in catching hers and lashing out at her cousin.

“Ha-Ha!” She boasted in a pretend villainous voice as the young boy barely dodged backwards. They fell into a sword fight instantly after.

“That should keep them fit and well occupied.” Waverly looked very satisfied with herself. “Now, about those discoveries.”

“Waverly Earp, you are incorrigible.” Chrissy sighed, but followed, just making sure to keep the children in view.

-

A few hours later, Waverly Earp guided the children back up the path inland to McCready Manor.

This had been her home for a good number of years now. The closest thing to a decent home on Purgatory Island, a sorry excuse for an island, barely more than a sandbar, in the middle of far larger Caribbean Islands.

Purgatory Island wasn’t its proper name, not by its rightful inhabitants or the colonists, but it stuck. It stuck because no one stationed there ever seems to escape—or, properly, be reassigned. No one wanted to be its colonial governor. Hell, Waverly was pretty sure the British wished they’d never even seized it from the Spanish. It barely had any native inhabitants even, from what little Waverly could find, those who had lived here before the Europeans arrived were just scattered outcasts from the larger islands. The McCready’s currently held the “honor” of overseeing the Crown’s interests on the island.

This shouldn’t have impacted Waverly Earp’s life. She wasn’t a McCready, and her family was never sent to be forgotten on Purgatory Island.

No, the reason she was trapped here was different from their’s. It was quite simply that her father was a drunk. The current Earp family patriarch had squandered the already only very modest family fortune. Willa, her eldest sister, had the luck of having already married, but couldn’t (and probably wouldn’t) help the family. Wynonna shocked her parents by running off to make a life on her own. The shock of that was probably what caused them to abruptly send Waverly off.

The McCready’s were distant relatives of the Earps. And life as a governess was the most respectable that they could likely have given Waverly by that point. So, in some sense, they did their best, and Waverly didn’t entirely blame them.

So she was sent off. At first she was still young enough that she was really being raised herself, not doing the raising. And at that point the Lady had only just had her first child anyway. Before long though, she had been taught her duties, and taken over as governess to the McCready’s daughter, and then the young cousin Walter (Waverly was uncertain if she might not be the child’s aunt, she had received conflicting explanations about him, it hardly mattered though, he was a good kid) who was likewise sent to live with them.

Life as a governess was a last resort, the only respectable way to make a living as an upper-class woman with no inherited fortune left. In many ways, Waverly didn’t mind, even preferred, being out of high society. She remembered very little of it, but she knew she despised the thought of being matched up like a product with the vapid, self-centered young men of means. Not that they are inherently worse than the lower classes, the McCready’s general laborer “Champ” Hardy, who was always trying to woo her, proved that point well enough. Needless to say, she was thankful that this job gave her an easy route to staying single.

Really, Waverly had only one complaint about her life on the island: The boredom. As Chrissy had teased her over, Waverly possessed an insatiable intellectual appetite. And yet, there was very, very little on Purgatory to feed that appetite. She bought every book she could from the rare Royal Mail ships, even bribed captains to bring more. But it was only a paltry trickle of stimulation. She dreamed of being a scholar. A scientist. A historian. Any sort of intellectual, really. She had read of the works of women from Maria Sibylla Merian, to as far back as Hypatia. And yet, there was frustratingly little opportunity to follow in there footsteps here in Purgatory.

Then again, she supposed that was what it was like for most like her. What chance does a poor girl down in Wolverhampton have of hopping on a ship and studying bugs?

Waverly safely saw the children into the house, and returned to her own room. As usual, she whiled away the hours until supper idly scribbling notes in her journal, more to stay in practice writing than out of anything to say. She twice checked that the children were doing there lessons (or at least still had the decency to pretend when she arrived), but that was her only duty until getting them presentable for supper.

The meal itself passed uneventfully, as usual. Afterwards though, she was approached by the Lady of the Manor.

“Waverly.”

Outwardly, she was a rough looking woman, with more in common to the folk who work the fields than with most noble women. Waverly supposed that wasn’t completely surprising for someone who had to journey out here. She was kind though, and treated Waverly more like a daughter than anything else.

“Christine tells me that you have been more restless than ever.”

Waverly at first angrily crossed her arms, the remember that she was still talking to her employer and clumsily tried to shift it into a more respectful stance.

“Chrissy never has been good at minding her own business.”

“True enough.” The older woman nodded. “But she does look out for you. Perhaps more than you look out for yourself.”

Waverly was confused. “What are you trying to say, My Lady?”

“You know well enough I hate that title, but we’ll discuss that another time. I’m talking about what you’re going to do with yourself, Waverly.”

“Aren’t I doing it already?” She knew she was dodging the point, had already figured out what she was getting at, but, as always, didn’t want to confront the topic.

August didn’t take the bait, she immediately scoffed at Waverly’s deflection.

“You have a few more good years here, sure. But then what? Once the kids are grown up, you will have to face what you want to do for you, Waverly. Because I sure as hell know you won’t want to go off to another family and start the same thing up again.”

She picked up a bottle of wine left on the dinner table and poured the both a cup, handing Waverly hers, which the younger girl reluctantly accepted. Then, she continued speaking.

“You need to make a move, either for what you want, or at least what you think you can get. The way I see it, you can spend the next few years here saving what you get from us, and taking your chances on a boat out of here to see if you can’t write up some kind of scholarly thing. Or, you can build a life here. Accept that Champ boy, I wouldn’t personally. But even then, we can send you over on boats to pick up supplies on the islands, even a girl like you could find someone or something to do over there, though not the best sort of living. One thing I can promise you though, the Lord didn’t speak well of lukewarm folk for no reason. You may regret settling down, you may regret when everything goes wrong and you’re stranded Lord knows where even worse, but you will regret having done nothing at all and finding yourself old and cooking me and Curtis dinners ‘cause we let you stay on more than anything. You’ve got to do something Waverly, because nothing at all is the worst kind of choice.”

Waverly knew she was right. She was trying to push off her problems, blame circumstance, and dodge confronting her own future.

Anything she could do to ensure she would stay good and miserable down the line, really.

“I’ll think about things, and… I’ll try.” Waverly answered sincerely.

“That’s all I’m asking.”

The older woman finished her wine, pulled Waverly into a quick hug, and retired for the evening.

-

Everything returned mostly to normal for the next few days after that unexpected encounter. Although, Waverly did try to keep her word and think more seriously about what she should do.

Something entirely unusual did sweep into the island in that time though: word of something happening. The tradesmen who brought goods and supplies to the island also brought back rumors. Apparently, pirates were nearing their lonely backwater of the Caribbean, ever on the hunt for new routes away from navy patrols.

“I think it’s a little bit thrilling” Chrissy whispered as the two of them picked up supplies from the little collective of huts around the dock that formed the only community on Purgatory. Obviously the rumors of piracy were the talk of the town.

“Thrilling?” Waverly shook her head. “They’re not storybook characters Chrissy. They are disgruntled ex-sailors who murder and steal for a living. Unwashed and quite unadventurous I’m afraid.”

“Well ‘unwashed’ isn’t what I’ve heard about the one they say is passing near our little island.” Chrissy made an undisguised attempt to peak Waverly’s curiosity. She didn’t take the bait.

“No one is passing too near this island, I can promise you. We have neither the money, nor supplies to be of any value to pirates, unless they should be truly desperate. “

“Now there’s no need to be a spoilsport.” Her friend scolded. “There is always a chance for adventure if you keep your heart open. And that they say this pirate is young and very handsome doesn’t hurt.” She winked.

Waverly just released an exasperated sigh and continued about her work.

-

The rest of the day had passed peacefully. In the dark of the night though, Waverly found herself awake.

At first, she didn’t understand why. She didn’t usually have wake up in the middle of the night, and yet it was clearly pitch black outside.

A few moments later, she heard shouts and the stomping of feet, followed not long after by a gunshot.

Somebody was attacking the manor.

She leapt up, only wearing her nightgown, and rushed to her door. Peaking out carefully, she verified the hallway was clear. Reassured that the route was safe, she rushed out.

She didn’t really know what she was doing, what she could do, but it was her job to keep the children safe, and she was at least going to try.

She moved through darkened halls, checking around every corner first, wishing for a friendly face, but fearing what she might find. Just as she neared the children’s room, she heard a hiss.

“I’m here!”

It was Chrissy, whispering from a room to her left. She quickly pulled Waverly aside.

“They’re already outside. I think you might be the last up. The lady fled with the children.” She hastily blurted out what she knew in no particular order.

“What’s even happening?” Waverly was tired, confused, and now panicking. She wanted to know why.

“Pirates!” Chrissy hissed. “They did come this way. They’re plundering the food stores. And everything else they can grab. Now go! Outside and inland, they should know there’s nothing to take that way. I’ll follow once I’m sure everyone else made it out. I haven’t seen the cooks yet.”

“You can’t stay here if pirates are looting the house!” Waverly cautioned, panic slipping into her voice. “That’s madness.”

“Go, Waverly.” Chrissy pushes her towards the window with a reassuring smile. “My father has been a soldier, a watchman, and a private guard in over thirty years of service. I’ve picked up a thing or two.”

Reluctantly, Waverly listened. She knew well enough what pirates could do to those they captured, even the stories that weren’t fiction to excite the prurient interests of the masses were awful enough. She had no interest in being sold off to human traffickers on some seedy dock. And so, she slipped out the window into the dark of night. Chrissy had said that the Lady had already fled with the children, so her first priority was to find them. She could help keep the children calm and safe while Curtis and August figure out what to do.

She in the direction of the small copse of trees, the only ones the island had. It was the most likely place to flee to. Plus, although the attackers would most likely know that, it would still probably be a waste of time to scour it.

Waverly reaches the barely waste height stone wall that marked the edge of the manor grounds. Drone there, it was not quite a hundred yards to the tree line.

Instead of coming down on her feet outside the wall though, she fell with a hard thud. She didn’t even fully understand what was happening why she couldn’t move her arms and legs, and why she wasn’t standing. The crippling pain in her head drowned out those thoughts quickly though.

“You are very pretty.” A disturbingly calm voice cut into the pain. It sounded inhuman nearly, possessing a frighteningly unnatural lack of tone and inflection.

Waverly tried to focus her eyes on the voice, when she felt another impact to her head. This time, it pushed her mercifully unconscious.

-

Waverly awoke to a very different voice. She tried to look around as she came to, but gave up when the pain in her head flared up. Then she heard it.

“Welcome to my ship fine lady.” It sounded like a gentle male voice, far more natural than the one she last heard. Calm, but not artificially so like that one. “I am Captain Nicholas. And this is _The Calamity.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, and this time, Nicole makes her appearance.  
> The G!P vote is incredibly divided. I'll have to figure it out.
> 
> In the meantime, now that we have some action and characters, please give any feedback about how you're liking the story.

Waverly slowly opened her eyes. Thankfully, she was in a dim room, clearly below the deck of a ship. It was a cramped wooden room, but that was all she could make out for now. She let her eyes focus for a moment and tried to make out the source of the voice that spoke to her. 

He appeared to be a naval captain in full uniform. That was, a white dress coat with gold trim and two large pockets on the front, deep blue overcoat of tougher, oiled cloth also with gold trim and marks of rank, and white trousers. A long, thin saber hung at his side. Two conspicuous features stood out from the numerous captains who had visited the McCready’s over the years though. One, was his age. He looked to only possibly be in his late twenties, only showing the barest start of the weathering of the sea. The second, was his long red hair. Not all captains wore powdered wigs, many of higher stature did though, but none would be seen with such a garish and uncouth feature. 

“The red mane.” Waverly mumbled. “Chrissy said something about the pirates in the area. She always liked the stories. One of them was Nicholas the Red Mane.” 

The man smirked and let out a slight chuckle. 

“Not my choice of title. Actually, I would like it cut short, but I haven’t found a barber worth anything in months. Not many make the trip to the colonies, and governors hoard them like gold I’m afraid. “ 

“Well, maybe next time you plunder a governor’s mansion you should take the barber and not the governess.” Waverly spat, starting to finally wake up fully.

The captain actually looked somewhat abashed, to Waverly’s surprise. 

“I actually came down here to apologize about that.” He properly met Waverly’s glare. “I only stopped here because we were in desperate need to supplies. The navy set an ambush where we had last intended to restock. We have no need of prisoners, especially not the innocent. One of my crewmen was insolent, and defied my wishes. He will be punished accordingly, and you will be set free at the next port. I shall try to see to it that you have at least enough money for passage home. Also, I would let you roam free, but I think we both know you are far safer in here than loose amongst the crew. If you wish though, I will let you out at any time.” 

“I hope you aren’t expecting thanks.” Waverly grumbled. 

“Of course not.” The captain reassured. “I placed you in danger in the first place. I would never expect credit for doing my part to right it.”

Seeing that Waverly had no interest in saying anything more, he began to leave the cell. 

“Of course, if you want to thank me…” He grinned as he backed out of the room

“Get out.” Waverly snapped.

“Leaving, m’Lady.” He closed the door.

-

After resting for a while and letting the pain in her head settle, Waverly had time to take stock of her situation. 

She was surprised, and relieved, that the captain seemed quite unorthodox, and friendly, in a manner of speaking. Obviously she did not trust him, but he didn’t seem to pose a threat for the moment. 

She knew pirates varied as wildly in character and motivation as any criminal. Some took to the craft out of simple desperation, some were to brutal or mad for even the navy (which required considerable effort if the tales she had heard held even a crumb of truth). It seemed that Waverly was fortunate to find a gentler specimen. 

Of course, she found the fellow all around peculiar. His mannerisms, and most particularly his voice, all seemed a little off. His tone sounded carefully managed, and even then not quite right. Perhaps a speech impediment? Or perhaps an injury damaged his voice? 

It hardly mattered. As long as he was telling the truth, Waverly would never need to know. 

That left the worries dominating her mind being what happened to the others back in Purgatory? What about the rest of the crew, especially the creep who knocked her out? If he was going to be punished for grabbing her, would he try to get revenge? And, of course, where exactly was she going to be dropped off? That could be worse than the ship, and on her own.

In other words, she still had a lot to worry about. But, for being kidnapped by pirates, things were looking a lot better than they could be. 

-

Things were awful. 

Waverly hadn’t thought very well about the fact that if she lacked intellectual stimulation on the island of Purgatory, then being stuck in a cell in the hull of a ship was absolute torment. 

She quickly found that the cell, presumably the ship’s brig, was nothing more than that: a bare cell. The only contents of the room, herself aside, were a bucket, and a pile of rags (what she had woken up on, actually). Presumably, the toilet and bed, respectively. Outside her cell was an incredibly narrow corridor. No guards or crew were stationed in it, likely for her own safety. She couldn’t quite see a door into here, but judging by the lack of sound, she assumed that there was one separating this area. 

In all, since she had obviously brought nothing with her, Waverly was left alone, and with literally nothing to do. 

She decided the best first step was to try sleeping one more time. After all, she had been rudely awoken to be kidnapped last night (or a few hours ago? She had no idea how much time had passed). Sure, she had just been resting before examining her surroundings, but there were no better options available. 

So she tried to sleep. The ship rocked. Occasionally, the faint shouts of orders could be heard from above. But mostly, it was peaceful.

And hot.

It had been many years, so Waverly had long forgotten what temperatures the inside of a cramped ship on the Caribbean reached. At least she now had a guess for what time it was; it had to be somewhere around noon to be getting so brutally hot. She had only been wearing her nightgown when she was grabbed, but even that began to feel sweaty and stifling. 

Eventually, she gave up. No one else was there, and even if someone did come down, she would surely here them coming. And so, to ease her discomfort, she removed her nightgown and just loosely covered herself with it as a blanket. That finally worked, and she began to doze off despite the blistering heat. 

-

Waverly snapped awake, disturbed by a clattering sound, followed by footsteps. She was disoriented, having hardly noticed she had fallen asleep, and having no sense of how much time had passed. In fact, even having forgotten where she was. 

“Well, I’m the captain and even I didn’t know we have these kind of shows on this ship.” A bemused, and quite appreciative sounding voice drew her attention to the doorway. While she was collecting her bearings, she hadn’t even thought to look for what made the sound. The captain from earlier was staring—perhaps enthralled looking?—at her from the other side of the cell door. 

After a moments confusion, she looked down and understood his words. When she bolted up right upon awakening, the nightgown had not come up with her.

“Go away!” She shrieked, face flushing crimson with embarrassment.

“Turning around.” The redhead chuckled, but did as he said, stepping aside from the door and facing the other way. 

Waverly quickly re-donned the gown while seething with humiliation. 

“Sorry. I didn’t actually expect to walk in on that.” The captain actually sounded a little apologetic after his earlier joking.

“Well then maybe you should knock first.” Waverly snapped. 

“That’s not exactly a courtesy I normally give sailors here on a boat.” He pointed out.

Waverly sighed. He was somewhat right. The captain doesn’t exactly stop and knock on doors on their own ship. Well, unless it’s a passenger ship. Which this most certainly was not. She figured she could safely assume no lady had ever stepped foot on this boat before. 

“It’s all right.” She acquiesced. “And you can turn around again.” It didn’t exactly take long to throw on the gown. “What did you want anyway?” 

“I came down to check on you. These voyages can be rough if you aren’t used to them. And I wanted to drop off some food and water.” He turned back around to facing the cell.

Not surprisingly, Waverly hadn’t noticed the first time that he was holding a bowl and a canteen, which he now offered through the bars. She hadn’t realized until now, but not having eaten long after she would have normally had breakfast, Waverly was famished. She accepted the food and quickly began to eat it. Typically for ships fare, it was flavourless and stale, but it was still food at the very least. 

Once she had mostly finished the man spoke again. 

“So how are you holding up?” 

Waverly weighed to herself how much she should trust to this man, who was still both a stranger, and (even if inadvertently) her captor. Ultimately, she gave in to the fact he did still seem sincere about helping fix his mistake as painlessly as possible. 

“I am surviving. It’s hot as the fires of hell, and lonely. And I am painfully, terribly, frightfully bored. But I am alive.” She admitted. 

The redhead’s face twisted into a frown. He looked to consider something for a moment, then unlocked the cell. 

“Come on.” He gestured out of the cell. 

“What are we doing?” She was confused now. 

“I’m taking you to the captain’s quarters.” He replied. “There are a few books there, and better airflow. Nothing out here is entirely comfortable, but it is a lot better.”

“What about you?” Waverly was still confused. “I’m not one to say you shouldn’t take responsibility for this. But, well, you’re the captain, you can’t give away the captain ‘s quarters.” 

Nicholas laughed. “I am the captain. So, I think I can give away whatever I want. I’ve had to sleep below deck before, I can do it again.”

Waverly was reluctant, but she couldn’t imagine spending days alone down in that cell.

“Are you sure?” 

The man smiled reassuringly. 

“Of course.” 

He helped her out of the cell. 

He then guided her down the hall, and for the first time Waverly got a real look at the ship she was on and the crew manning it. Though, neither one of those was terribly different than what she expected. The ship was cramped, smelly, and dirty; a lot like every ship that visited Purgatory. The crew weren’t very different either. The only real difference was that none of them pretended to maintain even the pretense of a naval uniform.

Not that many got anywhere near them. And a few stern glares from Nicholas sent those that would have crossed their path scrambling away, apparently all suddenly having tasks elsewhere. So it was that they reached the top deck undisturbed, and Waverly finally saw the sky again. Her guess earlier was right: It was some time in the mid-afternoon. The skies were clear, the seas were calm, and the sun was burning bright.

As they crossed the top deck, one crew member actually approached them. He was an ill-shaven man with a scruffy mustache, probably somewhere in his mid-thirties. Fairly handsome though, he had definitely taken the rough weathering of the sea in stride, and looked the better for it. When he got near them, he addressed the captain in a colonial accent more common of North America. He stood out for wearing the mixed remnants of a sailors uniform and a tarpot hat.

“Taking care of our unexpected guest I see Captain.” He tipped his hat to Waverly.

“I am.” He nodded. “Is the situation with Mr. Gardner being taken care of?” He added.

“It is indeed my Captain. He shall not, I believe, have the uncouth spirit to make us any trouble hereafter.” He offered this information with a bit of a smile.

“Very good.” He turned to Waverly. “Ms. Earp, this is my first officer Mr. Holliday. Holliday, this is Ms Earp.” 

The man offered a wide smile and gave her a short bow. 

“It is my honor to make your acquaintance Ms. Earp. Although these accommodations are not of your choosing, it is my promise that we shall endeavor to offer you every comfort that we possibly may.”

Waverly hadn’t expected to meet a second gentleman pirate, and so wasn’t quite sure how to take this meeting. She stammered out a greeting only after an awkward silence.

“And to… meet you to, I’m sure. Good sir.” She felt like kicking herself after realizing none of those words made any sense. Thankfully though, the man just politely smiled, and went back to his work. The captain quickly finished bringing them to his quarters. 

The room was cramped, but clean. It held a bed built into the wall, a table mounted to the floor, some shelves on the walls, and a round chair, sort of like a stool (presumably less prone to tipping over), and, of course, a chest. The shelves and table were both sparsely filled with logs and charts, among a few other books and trinkets. 

Nicholas went straight to the chest and began rifling through it. A minute or two later he laid some pieces of clothing on the bed. 

“I don’t think I have anything that quite fits you, but I’m certain you can make do.” He gestured for her to look them over. 

Waverly found that it was a dress and various accoutrements. She was both excited, and curious at. Especially having seen a few of the other items he had sifted through.

“You keep enough gifts for the ladies, don’t you? And ‘souvenirs’ perhaps?” She couldn’t help but tease him. 

He chuckled, though perhaps a little forced sounding. 

“I do all right. One has to have something to do in port, don’t they? Otherwise, you have a hold full of plunder, and nowhere to spend it.” 

“I suppose.” Waverly conceded.

Nicholas stepped over to the doorway to leave and let her change in private, he turned back before quite leaving though.

“Oh, I will need to room to myself some mornings. I do need to freshen up occasionally myself after all. Not all of us are blessed with your natural beauty.” 

Waverly stared him down. 

“You aren’t adding my nightgown to your trophy chest anytime soon.” 

He played at looking wounded.

“Why I wouldn’t dream of it! I only admire your beauty in the purest of ways. Like a night to his Lady, I seek to see you home safely, and can say from the deepest depths of my heart that I would willingly to anything to you.” 

“I think you mean ‘for me’.” Waverly corrected.

He shrugged. “Of course, that too.” 

Waverly glared at him for a moment.

“Out.” She threw the pillow from the bed at him, it missed and bounced off the door. 

“Leaving again, fair lady.” He he backed out the door smiling. 

-

The next few days passed peacefully and, other than the temperature, pleasantly even. Waverly was allowed to read anything in the room other than Nicholas personal logs, and did so with a gusto. 

Aside from maps and charts, there were logs taken from other ships, guides to aide in navigating the seas, and a few fiction books, she presumed also stolen. Although perhaps dry, these books awakened her imagination and left her scouring maps late into the evening, trying to locate a land described in one or another of the books. Nicholas would often come in late in the evenings and offer insight into where whatever book she was reading at the time came from, or help in reading a map. 

These were still the only times she saw him. As each morning when he would show up she would dutifully leave while he changed clothing, or cleaned himself up. She would spend that time enjoying the outside and staring at the sea mostly, always under the watchful eye of Mr. Holliday. Sometimes she would talk to him, about past journeys, or his captain, whom he clearly held in great regard. 

For his part, the captain seemed to spend more and more time each evening pouring over books with her that he had already read himself many times. Waverly began already to see him like a familiar friend. Strangely, he was also perfectly behaved. Despite his initial forwardness, which now clearly was merely in good humor, and her status as technically still a kidnap victim, she trusted him greatly. She could never have imagined a man sitting with her for so many hours without making some unwanted advance, certainly none of the men she had met, like Champ. Yet Nicholas always made certain she felt comfortable. Back in London there would have been whispers that he was a Molly. His less than rugged—by masculine standards—voice and features wouldn’t have helped his case. Waverly, however, found those comforting as well, at least in him. 

“And the Horn of Africa?” Waverly was enjoying another evening of inquiry with the captain.

“The port of Berbera. Some people in the area name the whole region after that port.” They had been discussing major ports of trade. “Or so I hear, I’ve never been myself. I do know that many of the people around it are still free peoples, blessed enough to be able to fight for themselves and make themselves heard to the foreign powers, like the Abyssinians. Though the Ottomans would like to see that ended.” 

“Berbera? Isn’t that in Tunisia?” Waverly pointed to a different spot on the map.

“No, that’s Barbary.” The captain noticed that the lights were running low and gave Waverly an apologetic look as he stood up. “Sorry. I really should do my rounds for the night.” 

“That’s alright. I really should get some rest anyway. I’m still not used to rising quite as early as you sailors do.” 

Once the redhead had left, Waverly changed from the latest outfit she had been given into her own nightgown, the only clothing on the ship not too tall for her.

Chrissy always had poked fun at her for being a little on the short side.

After carefully extinguishing the light and putting away the papers, Waverly laid down for the night. 

-

A clattering? At the window?

Waverly was too disoriented to fully understand for a moment.

Then she panicked.

It was too soon after the attack on her home. She tried to scramble up the moment she was conscious enough. 

Something was pinning her down. 

She tried to scream.

A hand covered her mouth.

She tried to thrash. To move. To push it off. Nothing worked. 

“You shouldn’t have gone and messed everything up you know.” The same eerily calm voice that she had heard when she was first grabbed softly reached her ears. “I just wanted to have a little fun. I am on a pirate ship you know. And you are very pretty.”

Waverly tried to calm herself down and think. She could just start to make her captor out for the first time. He was not very big, and rather scrawny looking, but still larger than she was, and he already had her pinned. No amount of force she could apply was going to get her free. What to do?

She remembered something.

Wynonna. She and her sisters were city girls. They may have been in the upper classes, but (especially with her older sister’s choices of pastime) there were still dangers. Wynonna had given her some tips, even though when she was explaining them Waverly was still too young to really understand (she never did care to keep things age appropriate). 

Don’t just start biting. Stay focused. Start angling your jaw carefully and slowly. And then put all your strength in one go. 

“Agh! Fuck!” The man recoiled and screamed. He instinctively grabbed his now bleeding right hand, letting go of Waverly.

She took advantage of that opening to fling herself off the bed and scream.

“Now you see.” His voice was just plain wrong. Even when he was grimacing in pain it didn’t sound human. “That was not a very nice thing for a lady to do. You should be a proper lady you know. Now I have rush this before they come in here.”

He drew a knife, or at least Waverly assumed that was what he did, it was still too dark to see clearly, while Waverly tried to scramble to her feet and reach the door. 

“Too late.” 

The door flung open. In strode Captain Nicholas, sword already drawn and glaring furiously at the pathetic wreck of a man stooped in the middle of the room. Mr Holliday stood in the doorway behind him holding a pistol. 

“You.” Waverly’s assailant glared right back at the captain. “I’m not taking any more punishment. I was favored. You shouldn’t be captain. This ship belongs to Viscount Bulshar. And then me.” 

The redhead didn’t stop to listen to his words at first, instead moving forward to kick the knife out of his hand. Only then did he respond. 

“Bulshar had no more claim to this boat than me, you, or Pete, or any other sailor on this damn ocean for that matter. He seized the boat, I seized it from him. And I am in no way beholden to the ranks he gave or promised. He surrounded himself with cretin too weak to threaten his command. People who I now see that I have been too lenient towards.” 

He leaned towards him. It looked as if he was going to drag him up by the shoulder to carry him out. He never completed the action though, as the gangly man leapt into him. Nicholas was not defending himself carefully, as he had already disarmed the man, but still held his own weapon. Still, he easily flung the man off. In fact, he seemed to make no effort to harm the captain, leaving Nicholas confused as to his intention.

It only began to make sense as he fell backwards. He had made no effort to seriously overpower the captain, and was flung backward easily. He actually seemed to add his own momentum to falling back. Why became apparent too late, as he clutched the captain’s shirt and overcoat collars and wrenched as he fell down. 

Buttons clattered to the floor.

No one reacted for a moment. Waverly didn’t notice anything at first, thinking it was just a failed desperate strike. Nicholas just stood frozen in place. The man however, looked triumphant. A moment later, Waverly realized what she was seeing.

“You can’t be the captain. You aren’t even a man. You see, I’m good at spying. Bulshar always said I was good.” 

The redhead pulled the coat shut to cover themself. Waverly stared shocked.

Mr Holliday intervened. Stepping into the room, he struck the man viciously over the head with the butt of his gun.

“You shouldn’t have oughtta done that Mr Gardner.” 

He pulled him up, punched him across the face, and dragged him out of the room.

“I’ll see him to the brig captain, keep watch myself until you want to deal with him.” He tipped his hat to the captain, and closed the door behind him.

“No... I’ll… tell them. You.. sick thing.” Gardner still managed to mumble despite significant head trauma as Holliday took him away.

Nicholas was left alone with Waverly.

The Earp girl stared at the captain. Confused. 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a tad longer, since I don't have it pre-written.
> 
> Feel free to leave me your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Nicole centric chapter you say?  
> Fascinating.
> 
> Seriously though, enjoy.
> 
> P.S. It’s kind of funny having almost as many reviews as Kudos. Oh well, it means that while I may not have the most popular story, I have dedicated fans. That’s more than enough for me. Thank you all.

Waverly was shocked and confused.

Some parts of it made sense, in hindsight, but still.

“You're… a woman.” She tentatively asked.

The redhead sighed.

“Yes.” She nodded as she began to gather the buttons and affix her clothing shut with what remained. Waverly noticed she was now speaking in a different, far more feminine, tone. “I am very much a woman.”

Waverly tried to take it all in. The captain of the ship, a feared pirate. And, she had clearly been… interested in Waverly. Was it an act? What was she doing? How was she doing it? Nothing like this had happened, even back in London.

Nicholas(?) clearly saw her confusion. Even in the midst of her stress, she managed a slight, bemused smile.

“My real name is Nicole Haught. Though, you might have already guessed that. Do you want the short explanation, or would you like to hear the whole story?”

“I don’t think I’m getting back to sleep any time soon.” Waverly wryly observed. “Let’s hear the full story. How did a Miss Nicole Haught become Nicholas Haught, The Red Mane?”

“Very well then.” Nicole nodded. “Ask and you shall receive.”

She began to tell the tale.

-

The young lady looked over both her shoulders carefully to make sure nobody could see her before she slipped into the alley.

And out onto a mostly forgotten London street emerged a handsome young man. Although not the largest or most rugged man, he looked a fine young fellow in clothes that showed respectability, if not wealth. He wore a crisp shirt and dark vest with brown trousers. On his head was a brimmed hat, mostly concealing his red hair.

He walked through the streets with an upbeat confidence.

-

“Oh! ‘Tis my greatest customer, the young Lord Nicholas!”

Nicole heard the shout the moment she tried to quietly enter the bar. She cringed in embarrassment, the boisterous man behind the bar had shouted it for everyone to hear.

“Come on, all us rabble must offer our respects!” He continued.

Several of the people around the bar offered good humored “respects”, most of which could not be repeated in polite company. (So, on a technicality, her own company, actually)

“Come on Odion. Can you not embarrass me just once?” She sat at the bar and asked the large dark skinned man.

“Embarrass?” Odion feigned incredulity. “I am showing respect to my one and only customer of stature! Why, soon this establishment may serve Kings! At least, ones who have not been unceremoniously dethroned.”

“Whatever you say.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she accepted her usual drink, without having to ask for it. She looked around the bar at the smiling faces, almost all of them ignoring her, though she couldn’t have stood out more—even dressed as a man. The whole establishment would have fallen silent if almost anyone else who looked like her walked in. Here and now though, they only spare her a second glance under Odion’s ribbing, or they need an extra for dice.

It had taken some long years to reach this place. First, from a young age learning to understand she was different from others, and learning to understand how. How she blushed when other girls play at games of house or meeting a suitor with her. She realized that she was taking it differently from them in time.

Then learning the importance of how she could never let anyone know. Her parents always seemed suspicious, even disapproving, of her. Every little detail about her, how she liked to stay active and fit, how she had such a protective over friends and even those she didn’t know, and, eventually, her disinterest in suitors, and even repulsion at how they treated her, seemed to them improper, bordering on indecent for a lady. And so, they became her greatest threat, she supposed because their suspicions were a little bit right.

Perhaps oddly, she never set out to have any great rebellion. She never set her sights on breaking all the rules or remaking the world. It just slowly dawned on her that there was never going to be a happy ending for her in the system. There was no reward for people like Nicole Haught.

So she set about making her own.

It was a long process. She needed to practice. Discreetly purchasing men’s clothing was the easiest part. Slowly perfecting the look was harder. Perfecting the voice was next to impossible.

Then there was research. She had never realized that London was filled with so many people society systematically excluded. The parts of London she saw were kept clear of them, and the books she was allowed to read mentioned their existence only in passing.

She found a promising district of such people. A bustling den of men and women from India, China, Africa, even some Irish. Why she would seek such a place at first blush might appear counter-productive. However, she needed a spot completely outside the view of proper society. Men of similar needs to hers she quickly found had meeting places, though subject to constant raids by authorities and abuse, to her knowledge women such as her were barely known to exist, and had no such venues.

Then arrangements such as a way out of her home. She found a sympathetic (to her desire for a little freedom as a woman, she didn’t dare tell anyone her full intentions) tutor who would cover for her absence under the guise of lessons in something fashionable among ladies. Her parents thankfully were not much suspicious of that, they knew she would rather do anything than nothing.

Finally, the practical matter of doing it. She spent months building the courage to wear her disguise in public. Weeks were spent just on finding a safe, abandoned place to change outfits. Even once she had scoped out the neighborhood, obviously she was met with hostility for the longest time.

Obviously, the locals would be suspicious. Outsiders who came in not as the law, were usually rakes: Ill-behaved rich youth who got their kicks raising trouble in poor neighborhoods of all stripes were there were no consequences for their actions, other than maybe reputation as a scoundrel. Eventually though, they accepted “Nicholas” as another outcast from the ideal London society. Not unlike the beggars who bed there for the night after a day’s work in more affluent districts.

A dockworker by the name of Dolls was the first to sense that something was different about her. He soon set off on the sea, hoping to find his fortune in other lands, but not before introducing her to Odion. Odion cared for many local outcasts, finding shelter for the homeless, and work for those who needed it. All Nicole needed was a place where she could be herself, he was able to offer that. His patrons came from many lands and cultures, few were concerned about the secrets or practices of others.

So she found a second home, and a second family. All of them united in invisibility to the land they live in, and fear of even walking the streets of their home. But there were good things.

“Oh. So you show up again. Either you missed me, or I’m the last lady willing to put up with your moves.”

That was one of them.

“Now Shae. You know to treat my customers with respect.” Odion gave a stern warning, but his smile betrayed that he was in on the joke.

“Those are customers father, they come here for drinks. This one comes for your daughters.”

“Well then,” Odion laughed. “It seems it is working for everyone. He is buying drinks, and you are coming here for him.”

Shae put on a fake scowl.

“Come on.” She grabbed Nicole by the shoulder. “Let us get out of this place so you stop taking advantage of my father’s hospitality.”

The young woman pulled them outside. Once they were alone, she quickly gave up her act and pulled the redhead into a hug.

“It has been too long Nicole.” She gave her a quick kiss. “You had trouble getting out?”

“Yes.” Nicole returned the kiss with one of her own. “I can only get out for long stretches so often and believably.”

“Come. Let’s go to our spot.”

They went to a quiet corner along the docks. There, they talked about many things. Shae spoke of her life when Nicole wasn’t there. Nicole spoke of her hopes and dreams for them together. And they also spoke of everyday things. Shae was excellent at telling jokes, which surprised many people, when she usually seemed quite serious. While, although she didn’t like to speak of her life at home, Nicole would sometimes teach Shae some of the various skills she was taught as a “proper lady”. Not that Shae lacked for skills around the house, having to care for her younger siblings, but some of the idle talents and techniques of the nobility amused her.

“The precision is determined by the size of the-.” Suddenly Nicole felt her hat being pulled off. Her hair tumbled out from the hat around her face. “Hey!”

“Sorry.” Shae chuckled. “I can’t take you seriously explaining Queen’s needlepoint in that outfit.”

“Fair enough.” Nicole smiled. She unbuttoned the vest herself and set it beside her. Then, she finished her explanation. After she finished, though both just watched the sun set for a little while.

“I talked more with Kate.” Shae softly spoke up. “About the boat.” She added.

Nicole just sighed, clenching the almost forgotten hat in her fingers.

“You know you should do it.” The dark haired woman pressed her.

“I don’t want to leave.” Nicole finally spoke up. “I don’t want to leave **_you_**.”

“There is no future for you here Nic. You know that. Your parents will force you to marry eventually. Probably sooner that later. My father says a strange man has been seen entering our neighborhood, twice. They might already be suspicious. If you stay, you won’t have me, or your freedom. If you go, you can at least have your freedom.” She stroked Nicole’s hair as she tried to make her see her point.

“You really think I can make it out in the world just because I practiced tying a cravat?” She ruefully observed.

Shae smiled reassuringly. “You are good at this Nic. Better than you know. There are many lands that won’t know who or what you are, places where you can make a home with the woman of your choosing. You and me could never have been together, but we can do each other good. Myancestors might have said that Yemoja has other plans for us.”

Nicole looked torn. “I don’t know Shae.”

“You will, Nic. The ship will be at the London Docks. Find a man named Henry Holliday.” Shae then pulled her in for a proper kiss. “Good night.”

She quietly walked away, leaving Nicole to watch the rising moon, and think about what she had heard.

-

Over the next few days, Nicole was unable to see Shae. She began to suspect Shae was right, and her parents had learned something about what she was doing. They couldn’t know everything though, or wouldn’t they react more harshly and immediately if they had figured out what, precisely, she was doing with other women?

Still, it didn’t much matter. If they were going to monitor her enough to keep her locked away for good, then she didn’t have many choices left.

Nicole patiently bided her time, waiting for an opening. After several days of tense boredom, she found an opening and slipped out.

She crossed the dimming streets of London nervously and with caution. The journey felt different this time: She didn’t have an excuse to bring home, and she wasn’t sure she was ever going back to it.  
Her change of outfit was more rudimentary than usual. She looked less like a respectable middle class Londoner, and more a lost boy, too old and yet too young to be aimlessly exploring the streets alone like she appeared to be doing. She set herself on a different route on purpose, a feeling of dread followed her every step.

Eventually, she found her way to the neighborhood. Just as she crossed into familiar streets, a hand on her shoulder stopped her in place.

She heard a grim chuckle. “Good work. I really didn’t expect the disguise to be so on point, even now. I wish I could have seen you up close in your prime.”

She turned around to see a man in a fine suit. He was of average build, slightly tall, not overtly physically intimidating. He had hair was slicked back and his clothing impeccable, curiously though, he was ill-shaven, with obvious stubble dampening his polished refinement.

“My name is Jack. No need to introduce yourself, I already know the name.” His smile was unsettling. Not unlike his voice, every syllable of which possessed a cautiously formed inflection of polite class. Despite which, it still sounded like an unstable façade, carefully maintained and yet crumbling beneath its own weight every moment, just like his appearance.

“What do you want with me?” It was clear to Nicole that feigning ignorance would get her nowhere, so she cut to the point.

“With you? Nothing.” He said. “You’re all wrong for me I’m afraid. My business is solely with your parents. They want you back home discreetly, and to let you know that you won’t be sneaking around any more. I’m very good at making people disappear discreetly, so this is a little side business for me.”

“What if I make a scene?” Nicole retorted.

“I get paid less and you get off even worse?” He flipped a knife into his hand, and back into his coat in a single fluid motion as he spoke. “And to kindly inform you, I did come well prepared for anything. Now let’s walk you home why don’t we?”

Nicole ran the options at hand through her head as quickly as possible, but came up blank. Maybe she could lose him on the way back, but that was about the only hope. Something about him—hell, many things—hinted that he made no idle threats, and that, especially starting at a disadvantage, he was not a fight she could win.

“I guess you win then.” Nicole grudgingly conceded. She began to map out in her head the likely routes he would take, and where she might lose him. The chances didn’t look good though.

They didn’t need to though, as it turned out. A dark figure appeared behind Jack in the alley he grabbed her from. With a sudden cracking sound, his body fell to the ground with a soft thud.

“Shae?” Nicole tentatively inquired.

The dark figure snorted. “Can Shae see things beyond her eyes? Not hardly”

“Kate? It’s you?” She felt both disappointment and relief at the same time.

“Of course it is me.” The woman emerged from the alley. “I’m the only one who would save your foolish skin just to keep Shae happy. My good friend is too good for you. Now go you ragamuffin. I’m going to have to listen to Shae crying on my shoulder all night with you gone. I don’t need it twice as long because you got yourself killed.”

She pressed a sword, a pistol, wrapped in a change of clothes into Nicole’s hands.

“The scoundrel John Henry Holliday is waiting on the third dock. Go!”

-

“And that was it. I ran to the dock. Holliday talked the captain, that was Bulshar then, into letting me join the crew, and I’ve never seen London, or my family, or Shae again.” Nicole finished telling the story.

“What about you time on the ship? How did you become a famous pirate?” Waverly was entranced by learning this mysterious woman’s past.

Nicole gently laughed. “I think that’s enough for tonight. We should get some rest.”

Nicole leaned forward towards Waverly. The younger girl’s heart fluttered as she thought for a moment the redhead was going to kiss her.

“Missed one.” The taller woman held up a button, that she grabbed from of the bed behind Waverly where it had been flung earlier.

Waverly tried to compose herself and hold down a blush. What was she thinking?! They barely knew each other. She just met her in the past week. For that matter, she just learned her name and gender within the last evening! It’s hardly decent to be expecting good night kisses from strange women.

And that was another matter: It was one thing discovering that the captain was a woman in disguise, even flirting with girls to keep her cover, but that story proved it went deeper. Nicole had always been romantically interested in women. How should she even take that? Well, she knew how her family and society back in England would take it (not that she figured it would even occur to them for a woman to do that), but she certainly didn’t feel that same, at least at the moment.

Did it matter though? She was a captive on a ship, not preparing for a suitor. Nicole might not even continue to pursue her flirtations now that she wasn’t keeping a disguise around her.

“Good night fair lady.” Nicole put on a dramatic air, once again using her Nicholas voice. “I will return another time to continue my tale. And maybe give you a reason to show me that blush again.” She winked.

Or maybe she would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have seen some of our girl’s backstory.
> 
> I know some people won’t be thrilled, but I wanted to include Shae. I think she had the potential to be a good character actually, but the show shafted her with being one episode dramatic tension. Besides, I didn’t want my cast pastier than Elmer’s glue :p .* As I think I made clear in the chapter though, there will be no love triangle, and this is not a Nicole/Shae story.
> 
> * And to that effect, yes, we will be seeing more Dolls.
> 
> Well, See yah later. Tell me anything you would like to see in the reviews. I know the basic story I’m making here, but there is a lot of room for more. Especially for some of the side cast. Is there anyone you would like to see in a certain role? I haven’t really decided what to do with some characters in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, back again!
> 
> I was originally going to reach some action here, but I think it is best to just post something here.
> 
> This is the first time I've actually had people ask for a story back, it's an honor.

Despite the dramatic events of the night, the attitude on the Calamity seemed unchanged the next day. Nicole still commanded the ship in her disguise, the crew seemed to have seen and heard little of what happened. 

Waverly took the opportunity of the ship being more used to her presence to spend more time on deck, watching the see and the islands pass by. She remained cautious, but either Nicole or Holliday usually kept a watchful eye on her. 

It was during one such moment, when she was watching the sea and Nicole was watching her from nearby, that she decided to take the opportunity to learn more of what was going on with the ship, and, by extension, her own future.

“Where exactly are we going.” She asked while still facing out to sea, knowing Nicole would hear. “I mean, other than West obviously. I think from the maps that that” she pointed at very faintly visible land right along the horizon. “Is Haiti. Surely we can’t be going to Cuba? And when will we get where we are going?” 

Nicole finished what she was doing and joined Waverly at the edge of the boat. 

“We raided Purgatory because the navy has been in aggressive pursuit for weeks. We haven’t been able to resupply anywhere.” She began without directly answering Waverly’s question. “I’ve been trying to navigate an alternate route to Tortuga to escape the chase.” 

The redhead stared out to sea for a few minutes in silence after her explanation. 

“Eager to go home? The route is roundabout, but don’t worry, we’ll arrive in only a few more days.” 

Nicole’s tone was completely neutral, and she gave Waverly a polite nod as she returned to her duties. The Earp girl though, thought she could detect something more. 

Was Nicole disappointed she would be leaving? 

“ _Of_ _course_ _she_ _is_. _She_ _hasn’t_ _slept_ _with_ _me_ _yet_. _However_ _that_ _would_ _work_.” 

Waverly blushed at the abrupt thought. It made sense though, they had only known each other a few days, and under less than ideal circumstances. There couldn’t be any other motivation.

Could there?

Waverly shook her head. She was being silly. She needed to just evaluate this situation in a logical, scholarly manner as in the books she read. 

The facts: Nicole is a woman. A woman who enjoys romantic relations with other women. Waverly is, herself, an attractive (she was fairly certain she could objectively say that) woman. 

Ergo, with the added evidence of her conduct, Nicole could be said to be attracted to her.

Waverly Earp figures herself to be a healthy, relatively normal, woman. Though she did not place any special value on either of those concepts used to shame people into conformity. In any case however, she didn’t expect to, or even think of the idea of, laying with any local women any time soon. However, objectively weighing the possibilities, she found the idea of time with Captain Haught attractive from almost all angles. 

“ _Oh_ _my_ _god_.” Waverly slumped her head against the rails. “ _I’m_ _attracted_ _to_ _a_ _lady_ _pirate_.” 

The Earp girl shook her head. This exercise was not helpful. Among the many problems with her conclusion, Waverly was still not prepared to forgive the pirates for attacking her home, nor was she ready to give up her life to stick around as a pirate mistress (and probably end up on the gallows with the rest of the crew eventually). 

“Homesick or seasick?” Holliday’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

After a moment’s confusion, Waverly realized that’s what she must have looked like lying against the railing like that. 

“It’s… nothing.” She shrugged. “Does the captain have… dalliances when you dock?” 

Waverly didn’t even know what she was saying until she had blurted it out, and she instantly regretted it. Holliday, however, seemed unfazed. 

“Captain Nicholas has his share of success with the ladies, if that’s what you’re asking.” He responded. She made a note to remember to maintain Nichole’s disguise, she hadn’t really thought of it yet, having so quickly adjusted to thinking of her as… her. “Just the usual fun for a sailor at shore.” 

Waverly was nearly certain that “usual fun” was strictly enjoyed by men. This did add to her curiosity though, Nichole was, in fact, enjoying the company of women even still. 

She shook her head and turned back to her quarters. Her host’s sex life was not a decent topic to be thinking of. 

-

The next few days were finally uneventful again. Waverly and Nicole still talked, but she made a, largely unconscious, decision to keep things just friendly. One more occurrence of interest happened before they reached land, however. 

Waverly emerged from the cabin to see the crew all gathered on deck. Angling to get a batter view, she saw that a bound Gardner was being led to a small lifeboat. Nicole stepped towards the now ragged looking gangly man, and looked him over harshly. Neither exchanged a word as she roughly pushed him into the lifeboat and threw a flask of water in after him. 

“Let the sea decide your fate, Tucker Gardner.” She declared, as the boat was lowered off the side of the ship. 

The ship sailed on, leaving the boat behind. The crew slowly dispersed to their posts.

“Is that all?” Waverly was more than a little befuddled by Tucker’s fate. She was on a pirate ship after all, horrible fates were supposed to be stock and trade. 

Plus, she would freely admit that she was pissed at him for kidnapping her and probably trying to rape and kill her. 

“I try not to kill people.” Nicole offered. “I mean, I am fully aware of what my profession entails. I won’t hesitate in a fight. But, if I have to choose, to put the conscious effort in to kill someone rather than struggle to survive, I would rather choose not to kill.”

“Besides.” She continued. “I made sure we are a few days out from land. So I can hope the bastard dies.” For the first time ever, Waverly saw her with a wicked grin. She clearly despised Tucker. 

Just a few days after that, they finally began to reach land. As Waverly saw the port of Tortuga slowly rise into view, she felt a mix of emotions wavering between relief and trepidation. 

When the ship was about an hour from port, Nicole once again walked up beside her on deck. 

“The route we took should have made our destination unclear. I think we’ll be safe for at least a few days.” 

Waverly just nodded in acknowledgement. How many days would it take for her to be on a ship home? Back to the people who care about her? Back to her lonely dead end life?

She shook away those thoughts. This adventure should just be an interesting memory: Something to drive her to do better for herself. 

The ship eventually docked, and the crew began to go ashore. Waverly waited in the cabin until most of the excitement died down before venturing onto the deck to take a look at the town herself. 

Tortuga was every bit the community she had heard of. An island too small to be of military or economic significance, like her own Purgatory, it changed hands between the French, English, and Spanish nearly annually. None of those three owners were willing to invest to protect it though. This status as neutral land, with the dregs of three nations left behind on it left it a sort of unofficial capital of piracy. 

Despite its size, the island actually hosted multiple communities, though all would be visible from the same shore were the island not so mountainous and densely forested. The reason being that the French and British only barely tolerated each other, even as outlaws, and generally kept to their own quarters on the island. The Spanish were fewer in number, having been mostly expelled by the French when first seizing the island, and moved more freely among the two.  

The communities Waverly could see along the coast looked small, filthy, and ramshackle. Truly the homes of those who intended to live far more on a boat than on land; or expected to have it looted and torn down by the next occupying force. Multiple small and half-hearted attempts at fortifications remained crumbling along the shore. Most of them along where docks sat now. One such collapsed tower was where the boats bringing crew ashore from the ship stopped.

After a few boats of crew, including Holliday, had gone ashore, Nicole signaled Waverly to join her and go ashore. 

“Back to shore again.” Nicole commented. “My first real stop in weeks. When was the last time you left Purgatory?” 

“Years.” Waverly responded after thinking for a moment. “I didn’t really leave the island. It would just be stowing along on a trip for supplies anyway.” 

“I saw how you read those books, and practically tore apart my maps. You want to see the world, not be trapped in some manor.” 

“I do.” Waverly admitted. “I do want more. I just might have wanted to choose more, rather than being kidnapped by pirates.” 

Waverly wasn’t certain herself, why she was being snippy with Nicole. It was probably anxiety over her impending release back to home. 

But, over making it safely home? Or, over never seeing the Captain again?

She tried, yet again, to put those thoughts aside. There was no sensible alternative to consider even. 

Nicole, surprisingly, seemed unfazed. “You take what life gives you. Specifically, you take it and try to make it better. It’s up to you if you want to go back and waste away on that island, or if you let this spur you to live.” 

“I could have made it on my own.” Waverly snapped. 

“I know you would have, Waverly.” Nicole looked at her softly. “You are brilliant, and strong. You would have found a way. I just hope this can make the way a little easier.” 

The boat reached the dock and they went ashore. 

Nicole guided her along roads that were mainly planks thrown over a mud slurry, past ill-mannered shacks, to a building that Waverly didn’t even realize was a bar until they had entered it.  

The place was exactly what you would expect of a pirate bar. It was packed with a mixture of tired sailors content to unwind at long last, and rowdy, ill-behaved sailors ready leave, or pick a fight first. Nicole purposefully strode to the bar with Waverly in tow. Waverly figured she was likely well known in this place as Nicholas, none of the patrons bothered her, and a few greeted her as she passed. 

Waverly was surprised at what she saw when they reached the bar. Specifically, at the person tending it. They weren’t rugged retired sailor or other imposing figure she would expect to see keeping a bar like this in order. Instead, a young (and very attractive) Spanish woman was tending the bar. 

“Well if it isn’t Captain Nicholas Haught.” She loudly greeted their arrival with a definite to of sarcasm to her voice. “Here to apologize for the time you promised to take me out of this drunken hole in the wall? Or any of the times I woke up and you had slipped out in the night? Or maybe how about the time you laid with three other women the night I told you I might be falling for you?” 

Waverly was more than a little bit shocked to hear this exchange. Not least because the idea that Nicole was somehow actually going around and sleeping with women still hadn’t really set in. Now, apparently, evidence of it was right in front of her. Also though, it seemed that Nicole might be of less than virtuous character.

Well, even beyond the whole piracy part. 

Nicole just shook her head dramatically and chuckled. 

“She’s just messing with you. Rosita’s a good friend.” 

“Everything I said is true.” The bronze skinned woman glared at Nicole. 

“I was young, just kicked out of home and country, and a little too excited by plunder and freedom. But you already know this, so you can stop trying to poison this poor girl’s head.” The redhead retorted. 

Rosita leaned back, crossed her arms, and spent a few minutes examining Waverly. The scrutiny made the shorter girl feel awkward. 

“Uh, hello. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” 

Rosita nodded, Waverly might have expected a response. Instead though, Rosita just looked back at Nicole and addressed her.

“You got a good one. Too good for a _puto_ like you.” Rosita scowled at the redhead. 

“Excuse me. Sh- _HE_ didn’t ‘get’ anyone. I’m only here because his ill-disciplined and mutinous crew seized me.” Waverly finally snapped from being ignored. “Now can I get a drink?”

“Tough too. Maybe this one can knock you into line.” She placed a mug of beer in front of both of them while Waverly scowled at her.

“She’s just teasing you Waves.” Nicole patted her on the back. 

Waverly didn’t know when they got to a nickname basis. But she did calm down. 

“I am.” Rosita admitted. “But if you are going to be sailing with Nic here, I want you to do right by him. He’s brought girls by here before, but none of them held his heart. You know our boy is… special, right?” 

Waverly understood what she was hinting at and nodded. But then felt like she needed to clarify something.

“I’m sorry, but I’m here to go home.” 

“Oh? Where’s that?” 

“Purgatory.” 

“That rock?” Rosita scoffed. “The McCready’s are fine enough, but I can’t imagine why you would want to go back there. Life is made for living, girl.” 

“Well, considering my alternative right now would probably end in a hangman’s noose, I think that is my priority.” She observed.

“You should trust the Captain more. Life doesn’t hand us opportunities lightly.” Rosita cautioned her, then lightened up with a smile. “Either way, going or staying you can have a little fun first. Maybe you, and you, and me, and one bed?”

Waverly choked on her drink. Even Nicole looked flustered for a moment.

“I, ah, don't think Waverly is ready for that. Perhaps ever.” The redhead declined.

“I figured.” Rosita smiled wickedly. “Never hurts to try though.”

“So, have you heard anything?” Nicole sounded serious as she broached on business. Though, of what sort Waverly was uncertain.

“You should be clear for at least a week. As you figured, they did a pass by before you arrived. They probably think you’re headed in the opposite direction.” 

“Now.” She put down a second drink for Nicole. “If you aren’t going to show me a good time. I need to find someone who is.” 

“Doc is already ashore.” Nicole observed.

“Exactly my plan.” She smirked and maneuvered out from behind the bar.

Waverly watched her leave, also leaving the bar unattended.

“She’s… interesting.” Waverly commented.

“She is.” Nicole responded with sincerity. “Bartender, physician, chemist. She keeps this island running like nobody else.” 

“And you…?” 

It took a few moments for Nicole to understand the question before it dawned on her.

“Yes, we have.” 

Nicole saw the confusion on Waverly’s face and could tell she wanted to ask more. 

“Let’s take a walk.” She finished her drink and walked Waverly out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Nicole waited for Waverly to articulate her questions. 

“How can you just, you know, approach another woman to… do that?” The younger woman hesitantly articulated. 

“Well, first of all, by not just walking up and asking to ‘do that'.” The redhead chuckled. Waverly blushed deeper. 

“The truth is, I’m already a criminal on the run. Further, I can choose who I reveal I’m a woman to at all. I don’t really need to care if women spread rumors about me. The only word that matters is what spreads among my crew. Usually, I’ve already thought into what risk they stand of spreading word of my truth to my crew.”  She explained. “I  don’t know what normal women like me would do. Probably pretend to be friends?” 

Nicole had been leading them towards the outskirts of town while talking. Eventually, they reached a shack. 

“It isn’t the luxury a lady of your class deserves, but welcome to my home on land.” 

The building was small, and run down. However, barring the signs that nobody had been inside for some time, it was basically clean. The only furniture in the one room structure was a bed, a chair, and a small table. Nothing else was visible in the room, of course if anything had been it would have been stolen by now anyways. 

She flipped the ratty blanket over and gestured for Waverly to sit on the less dusty side, then moved the tables aside and swept the earth away beneath it revealing a chest. 

She opened the waterproof container and began to pull out clothes. Waverly was confused to see beautiful, if durable, finery pulled out and laid on the table. The captain then laid out a few items taken with her from the boat. 

“I keep a few of my best sets safe here.” Finally, she pulled out what looked to be a makeup kit. “Altogether we should have a respectable selection to choose from.” 

“And what exactly are we ‘choosing’ for?” Waverly curiously inquired. “This island doesn’t look to offer high society and the parties they offer.” 

“It doesn’t.” Nicole admitted. “But if they arrived at the usual time, there will be a merchant vessel docked on the French side selling supplies to the locals,  they tend to party hard when docking here, and they won’t ask questions of  a couple of beautiful ladies.” 

That answered her one question, but it didn’t cut to the heart of the deeper matter at hand. 

“But why do this at all? Play dress up? We just docked here, and without pause you wish to have a night on the town as ladies together?” 

“Come on, help me with this.” The redhead requested, instead of answering. She was already carefully removing her captain’s uniform. 

Waverly huffed at being ignored, but grudgingly helped her in changing clothing.

For the next half hour or so, the two of them picked out dresses and accessories.

“Now watch this.” Nicole pulled out the makeup kit just after helping Waverly pin a brooch. “Some people would guess that I’m the kind of girl who wouldn’t know the least thing about fixing one’s face, they would be wrong. Learning how to pass as a gentleman teaches one all sorts of tricks.”

She proceeded to apply Waverly’s makeup, and then helped teach Waverly to apply hers. The Earp girl soon found herself greatly enjoying the lesson. Nicole truly was a master who knew shortcuts and techniques Waverly would have never thought of. By the time they were done they looked like fine noble ladies, probably too fine for this place, but she supposed Nicole didn’t care. After all, what could the merchants think? Hardly that the ladies are pirates in disguise.

Her question remained unanswered though.

“You still haven’t told me why. Why would Nicholas, The Red Mane, dread pirate, wish to spend a night in ladies finery? If you wanted to party, you could dress me up, you could even show affection to ladies that way.” 

“Do you want me to show you affection?” The redhead grinned. 

“Ah! Ahem!” Waverly blushed and sputtered. “Stop trying to evade my question.” She settled on.

“Back then I was trapped into being the proper lady, Nicole Haught. Now, I’m trapped into being Nicholas, fearsome man of the seas. This one may be of my own making, but it still isn’t all that I am. I choose who I want to be, and however many years I spent trying to escape a dress, it is still my choice alone if I wish to put one on.” 

Waverly was left silent by the captain’s speech. She had assumed that Nicole was only enjoying the freedom she had gained, not that she might still be making sacrifices. Even now, she did not have the freedom to just be the person she wanted to be. 

“Well you certainly look as beautiful in a dress as you do handsome in a suit.” Waverly smiled. “The world is the one losing on the bargain.” 

Nicole obviously perked up at the compliment. 

“Well my lady, let us head to that party and enjoy greatly our evening and the many vices we shall see in it.” 

She held out her arm for Waverly to take. The shorter girl promptly accepted.

“Let’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Rosita, I'm really glad to get that in. 
> 
> Also important, the dress bit is based on the party scene where we got to see a stunning Nicole in a dress. It occurred to me that this Nicole couldn't just do in that. Even as a pirate, she's bound by social expectations. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I'm so glad to get back to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically on time, about a week later than I’d hoped, but whatever.
> 
> A little bit of action and movement in the story here. Let’s see what happens. 
> 
> Oh, and a romance cliche or two.

After they arrived at the other settlement on the island, Waverly was able to clearly see that it was no different than the English side, just more French speaking. It was nothing more than a substantially similar ramshackle port of dirty shanties. As on the English side, one of those shacks proved to be a bar, and at the moment, that bar seemed more active even than the Rosita’s. 

The inside of the structure Nicole led them to was loud and crowded, much like earlier. Many of the crowd did look the barest margin more disciplined though, so Waverly supposed it most likely was an actually legitimate merchant vessel.

Of course, two well dressed beautiful ladies entry was not unnoticed for even a fraction of a second. Before they were even through the door every single eye in the place was in them. Nicole didn’t let Waverly stop and instead walked straight up to the bar, this one tended by an older Frenchman. 

“Two good drinks please. I’m sure the captain will be here in just a moment to pay you.” She ordered in French, which, fortunately, like most even lesser nobility Waverly had a very basic comprehension of.

The man just nodded with a slight grunt of acknowledgement. Waverly had a slight feeling he had seen this before. This wouldn’t be surprising, Nicole had insinuated that she had done this before, but if the same locals saw her doing this, just where did they think she was coming from?

A man in captain’s uniform—not as rich as Haught’s, but such was the advantage of piracy—did indeed stroll up just as Nicole predicted. He was tall and fit, with dark hair and a tightly groomed beard in the French style.

“Give them your finest.” He confirmed to the bartender. “So you are back again good lady. And you brought a friend. I think she is the finest yet.” He politely bowed for Waverly. “I would do introductions, but names are only an inconvenient fiction here. I must say though, I am surprised that you would make stay here right now, when there is talk of much unrest in the seas here. They say England’s Royal Navy is quite sick of The Red Mane, and the seas are crawling with their cure.”

“Shouldn’t that make these waters safer for innocent travelers?” Waverly could tell Nicole was trying to keep her response smooth and her interest plausible. She was doing well enough, or at least the Earp girl thought so. 

“Not with the kind of help they have hired.” He answered. “But enough of dastardly pirates and bastard Englishmen, no offense of course, let us enjoy the night before I leave this god forsaken island behind once more.” He politely held out his hand, which Nicole accepted. He signaled for one of his more respectable looking officers to approach Waverly. A small young man who did not look well fit for naval service approached, more likely a clerk for the goods being traded than a sailor. In any case, Waverly hesitantly took his hand. She didn’t know what to make of the night, but she knew well enough not to cause a fuss.

The young man himself was a surprisingly competent dancer. Waverly hadn’t seen a real party in years, when she was far too young to do more than pretend anyway. The poor soul kept trying to guide her as she nearly tripped them both across the floor. 

Nicole, on the other hand, took to the floor as easily as she took to the sea. The grizzled crowd of sailors looked quite enthralled to see their captain and the beautiful redhead dance a courante across a shanty pub to the tune of an amateur fiddle.

Just a minute or two into the dance, Nicole stopped in place.

“I’m terribly sorry. I don’t think my companion knows this dance.” She turned towards Waverly. “I think maybe it would be best if I taught her a few steps.”

“ _This was her plan all along_.” Waverly realized.

She walked up to the shorter girl and took her arms. The redhead winked at her, and slowly began to move them around the floor. At first Waverly was intensely nervous. She was dancing, with Nicole, in front of a crowd. Gradually however, she accepted that nobody cared. They only saw a woman amusing herself by teaching her less glamorous friend how to dance. The crowd was only jealous that they weren’t the ones dancing with the beautiful women.

“See? I find ways to express myself.” Nicole leaned in slightly and whispered in her ear. “It is just a matter of creating perception, and I may dance with a beautiful lady undisguised.”

She carefully twirled Waverly around and pulled her back in close. The Earp girl felt the warmth of their bodies pressed together even through the layers of their dresses. 

“Though I might still prefer a fine suit when taking a girl to the dance floor.” 

She continued to guide Waverly through the dance until a loud ruckus erupted outside. 

“And that would be the hired help.” The French captain looked and sounded quite perturbed. “I had thought we would at least be able to set sail tomorrow before they arrived.” 

If the French captain looked perturbed, then Nicole looked outright disturbed.

“What is this?” She demanded confused.

“Privateers. I heard someone took an outsized interest in one of the Red Mane’s recent exploits. Apparently, they hired a special sort of help. Now it is time for me and my crew to leave. You are more than welcome to come with us. I promise your safety, and I will let you off at any reasonable port along my way.” He answered and then offered.

“Many thanks for the offer.” Nicole began to pull Waverly towards the door. “However I must get back to my people, they will be lost something terrible if they don’t know what happened to me.” 

She ran out the door into the night. Outside, the people of the little town were rushing indoors and locking up as best as the could. A few instead chose to run into the thickly forested mountain interior of the island. Perhaps safer from attackers, but itself extremely hazardous in the dark. Nicole however, ran Waverly back towards the English settlement and their boat. The moment they were out of view, Nicole pulled a knife she was concealing under her dress and slashed parts of it, freeing her movements. She then hoisted Waverly in her arms and ran back, moving them far quicker.

“Ah!” Waverly was shocked by the move, but didn’t struggle. 

“ _She is strong_.” The thought occurred to her out of nowhere as she clutched the redhead’s arms.

“Sorry if this is untoward.” Nicole quickly apologized while running.

“I think circumstances permit it.” 

As they neared the other town, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Waverly tried to brush aside flashbacks to the same sounds the night she was captured. They stopped just at the farthest range that offered a clear view of the streets. Men carrying torches and either swords or pistols could be seen roaming between the buildings. Meanwhile, townsfolk were being lined up against the walls of buildings and disarmed. 

“I don’t see Doc or Rosita.” Nicole whispered to herself as she placed Waverly down. “Maybe they got away. Also, why is my ship untouched? And where is their’s?” 

Waverly glanced out to see and saw that it was true: The Calamity was sitting exactly where they left it, seemingly unchanged. 

Two figures rounded a corner into their view of the the central street. 

“They haven’t been found. A… miscalculation?” The one on the left spoke. It was a very large, intimidating man in a long, heavy coat. His voice was husky and deep, with a slight accent, though neither woman could quite say what. He sounded confident almost snide, the pause as he spoke affected, as if to taunt the listener. 

“No.” The other figure spoke. It was a woman, well dressed and unarmed. Nicole was surprised at the presence of what was clearly a noblewoman at an ambush of pirates. She must be their employer, but why show in person? “They are ashore. The boats are on the beach. He said that the captain would be-“ 

“He is a coward, and a fool. And fools love nothing more than to make fools of others.” The man snapped, before exaggeratedly taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “But someone tower ashore, and I will find them.” 

“Yes, you will.” The woman was completely unshaken by his outburst. In fact, she displayed little feeling at all, keeping a carefully measured tone as she spoke, betraying only perhaps a slight contempt.

“Come on.” Nicole moves to take action. “We might be able to get back to the ship and get the advantage on them.” She turned towards the shore only to see Waverly standing in place. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t moved at all—hadn’t even seemed to breath—while the two in the town spoke. 

“What is it?” Nicole said in confusion. “I think hardly anyone was even hurt-“ 

She began to reassure her in case it was seeing the town attacked, odd as it would be when they barely saw violence. However, her words were interrupted when Waverly spoke, just one words, laced with confusion and heavy with memory.

“Willa?” 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and this time I put the correct chapter added date (that doesn’t automatically go to today?!) So this time hopefully potential new readers don’t think I abandoned this in April. (I thought that I got oddly few views/Kudos even for me on that chapter).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Not long, but at least not too late.

“Willa?” Nicole whispered back at Waverly’s exclamation. “You know her? Well what is she here for? It certainly doesn’t sound benevolent.”

“Willa Earp. She’s my sister.” Waverly replied while still staring in shock at the woman on the street. 

“You’re sister? Was she on Purgatory too?” Nicole was confused, Waverly hadn’t mentioned any sister named Willa likely to be searching for her.

“No, I haven’t seen her for a good many years.” She shook her head. 

“Then how did she hear about you going missing so quickly?” Nicole questioned the obvious.

“I don’t know.” 

Nicole stood there for a moment looking torn. Waverly was confused what the problem was, other than the attacking privateers of course.

“I guess this is your chance to go home then.” The captain replied. Her voice was steady and her expression unreadable. 

 _“Why had I not even thought of that_?”

Waverly was momentarily stunned, again. Only moments after seeing Willa she had begun to think of ways to escape. To… be brought back home by Nicole? Why? The only sensible thing to do right now would be to talk to Willa while Nicole quietly escapes back to her ship. A happy ending for everyone. 

“You’re-” She hesitated for a moment. “right. I should go back.” 

Nicole looked down, then smiled wanly.

“Go on then. This should by me the time to put my uniform back on and get me and my crew out of here.” 

She rushed of into the night just as Waverly tried to say something more. 

“ _Was that all the goodbye we get?”_

Waverly steeled herself as she slowly began to walk into the town. What would happen? Why was Wills here? They hadn’t seen each other in years. In fact, they were barely even sisters then. If someone were to try to save her, she would have thought it would be Wynonna. Not that she would have expected that either. 

With a final deep breath, she stepped into the flickering torchlight on the street. 

“I’m here, Willa. It’s me, Waverly.” She tried to speak calmly. 

The older sister’s eyes immediately snapped to her in shock. She took a moment to examine her before her face turned to a smile. 

“Waverly! You escaped? Or did they let you go hoping for mercy from us?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll talk about your ordeal later, what matters is that you are safe and we can go home.” 

“Are you taking me back to Purgatory?” Waverly could hardly choose which of the many questions she had she should ask first, but that one came out first.

“There’s no need. We can go back to London.” Willa sounded excited, at least in her own flat, somehow peculiar way. Even as little as Waverly really knew her though, she was used to that. Willa has never really been one to show her feelings. “Things are much better now. Come on.” 

She stepped closer to Waverly, before turning back to the bearded man she was with. “Send the men back to the ship. Get ready to set sail.” 

“Wait.” Waverly interrupted. “How did you get here so quickly? You couldn’t have gotten a a ship out to rescue me all the way from England that quickly.” 

Willa maintained her calm smile.

“You always were a smart one. I was already on my way to bring you home Waverly. Now come on, we can talk about this more on a safe ship back.” 

Waverly knew she should be happy. This was her family. And, she was free to return home, to escape that dead-end island to a place of libraries and opportunity. 

But she wasn’t happy.

Waverly had never been allowed to choose her fate. She was sent away to Purgatory by her family. She was kidnapped by pirates. Now she was being taken home by Willa. 

Never “she chose to”. 

“ _It’s never Waverly’s choice_.” She actually chuckled momentarily in front of a slightly confused Willa as she thought to herself. 

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “We’re safe enough right here. What happened that suddenly means you want me home? You’re married, you already escaped this life. And I doubt if father managed to make a sum on some drunken bet or tricked another noble into paying into some foolish half formed plan that he could even-“ 

“Father is dead, Waverly.” Willa interrupted her. 

The younger Earp was left stunned. If there was anything she was expecting to hear, that was not it. 

Willa continued after a moment to let the revelation sink in. “We can make the house of Earp into something again. Come home with me.” 

She felt shaken for a moment. Terrible as he was, she had just heard that her father died. Also, her family came in person, she would have that that she would, at best, hear years later when word finally reached the McCready’s. She began to walk towards Willa and see this through ,putting Ward to rest and seeing what could be salvaged of the Earp name, when another question slipped out.

“Where?” 

“What?” Willa furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Where did any sort of money come from?” She clarified. “Ward would have only left you a pile of debts. You clearly know about some small fortune to pay that off and still have money left over to rebuild anything. Where is this fortune?” 

Willa released a disappointed sounding sigh. 

“You have to push and press, never just taking what life has given you. Never offering simple gratitude.” She shook her head. “Fine. I wanted us to talk about this in safety; in the comfort of your old home.”

“There is no comfort for me left there.” She couldn’t help but think to herself. “Just the empty halls that threw me away.”

“But if you must do this here. Ward Earp was not your father.” She continued.

“What?” Waverly was once again stunned. First, her father is dead. Then, he was not her father at all?

“Your father was Julian Carlo. You are his heir.”   
Waverly stood dumbfounded for a few moments. She still had so many questions. Had Willa already known? For how long? Had her father—Ward—known? How did this happen in the first place? 

Instead of trying to unpack all of these though, she just let out a bitter chuckle. 

“Of course. It was money. You never would have come here, never even would have told me, if I weren’t suddenly worth a pretty coin.” She snapped.

Willa remained cool and unmoved. “I came here to bring you back so you could claim your inheritance and set us up a home again. All of this in spite of the fact you weren’t even my sister. Instead of gratitude you treat me as in the wrong?” 

Waverly just turned away and began walking back down the beach the way she came.

“Us? Of course. It would be ‘our’ money.” She snorted. “You are right about one thing Willa. You were never my sister. I will find my own way home. If I so choose, I will claim my own inheritance on my own time. Goodbye.” 

She heard a disappointed tut from behind her as she walked away.

“You’ve been kidnapped by pirates, Waverly. I don’t have to ask to bring you back. I can take you.” 

Waverly turned around to see the large man was already approaching her at Willa’s signal. 

“ _I probably should have thought of that. Willa doesn’t accept failure easily.”_

She frantically looked for an escape route, whatever that would even be in that situation, but there was nothing but sand and ocean in reach. Even the tree line, though she would doubtless barely be able to navigate it dressed as she was, couldn’t possibly be reached before he could catch her. 

“I am sorry Ms Earp.” The man spoke in his distinct voice. “I’m sure you will sort things out in London well enough though. So if you could just come with me.” 

Just as he reached her, the sound of a gunshot tore through the night. 

“Fuck!” He screamed and collapsed. 

“Robert!” For the first time, Willa’s composure actually broke and she looked startled and concerned. Waverly had to admit a sort of perverse satisfaction that something could break Willa’s cool, even if it wasn’t kidnapping her own sister, apparently. 

A ragged hole was torn through his leg, dripping blood onto the white sand. 

Waverly turned to the apparent source. Illuminated by the moonlight was Nicole Haught. Now dressed in a simple white dress shirt and trousers, her crimson hair though, was still perfectly styled from earlier as it shone in the light of the night.

“Actually, I will be taking her.” She commanded firmly in her captain’s voice.  
“The Red Mane.” Willa coldly glared at the new arrival. “So this was a trap. Here to kidnap my sister again? Tell me, how is the business of robbing, killing, and defiling innocent women? Worth being hanged for?” 

“I should hardly think that you can complain if I finish what you were starting.” She retorted. “And it’s done me well. I might pass on the ending though.”

Waverly rushed over to Nicole who began to rush towards their boat. 

“Do you think you can escape? Just because you shot one man? My crew will still stop you. That is if I don’t first.” 

She began to draw a pistol out from her dress when one of the people lined against the wall of the village lunged out and smashed a bottle over her head knocking Willa to the ground.

It was Rosita. 

“Go on, get moving. I’m damn sure her crew have already heard this ruckus and are coming back our way.” The bartender ordered. “Doc should already be back waiting for you.”

Nicole nodded. She knew their path of escape was narrow. She was worried how Rosita was going to get out of this, but there was no time to figure it out.

She and Waverly dashed along the beach in darkness, listening closely to the sounds of Willa’s crewmen shouting and fanning out to find them. 

In only a matter of minutes the two were climbing onto The Calamity and hurrying to set sail. 

Waverly watched the island float away, and likely the last connection to her family with it. Now she had no idea what lay ahead of her, other than the ocean.

“I can still get you home, once we’ve lost them at least.” Nicole gently spoke from behind her.

Waverly shook her head. 

“We’ll see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. What lies ahead now? All you can be sure of is that Willa is pissed and doesn’t give up easily.
> 
> Read/Review


End file.
